Mandy
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: A spinoff from my stories 'Reunion - Part 6', but centering on Mandy. So there'll be gaps. I don't own anyone. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_**Amanda**_

_My twin sister Louisa and I were arguing in the cold medium size kitchen that night. Our older sister Ashley wafted through the room not saying a word. She was letting us work things out on our own which is why she stayed quiet. She opened the fridge and took out a large green bottle of Canada Dry marked 'Kate' in black Sharpie. _

_Of course. It was always about Kate._

_Kate was our 13 yr old sister who had leukemia. Shed been diagnosed at age 2. She was probably sick, again which is why Ashley had gotten the Canada dry out of the fridge. And was now taking it upstairs. _

_"No Amanda. I'm not going to let you do this to yourself!" Louisa shouted._

_"Well, what if I want to?" I countered back._

_"Do you want to die? End up like Kate?"_

_I already was slowly dying but other than our older brother Evan, who was 19, no one seemed to take much notice._

"I _don't have cancer! She does. Hers is purely physical," I pointed out._

_"Yeah well, you have some of the same symptoms."_

_I knew Louisa was right. Both Kate and I had nausea and dizziness._

_"She doesn't have a choice. I do"_

_"Well, not any more," Louisa told me._

_She was right._

When Louisa told me she wasn't going to let me do this to myself she meant she was going to do everything she could to help me live. As was my body. It's not so much that I wanted to die as I wanted to not be here.


	2. Chapter 2

While we were waiting for kate to get checked in I'd gone outside. I was outside the large white hospital, on a gray cement curb surrounded by the cold and city lights. I really wanted to get away from all the drama. The drama of my 13 yr old sister Kate. who always needed rescuing. Well, sometimes it was me. But nearly every night it was her. I couldn't get through a day without hearing something about bleeding or bone marrow. It was never about me or how much I weighed. And when it was the only thing that occured were arguments. Arguments about when I'd eat or my 17 year old sister Ashley telling me I needed to or my not telling her. Or about my needing to gain weight. Sometimes I argued with Mom or Dad. Ashley was the one who took over when Mom or Dad couldn't.

I looked up into the clear sky and tried to count the stars. Evan had once told me that the stars were fires, big fires as you got closer to them. I knew somewhere he was setting a fire.

I pulled out my phone, flipped it open and texted Ashley.

**'going to find evan' **the message read.

I sent the message and flipped the phone closed then stood up.

I walked out into the darkness.

It took me about an hour to get home. Outside was dark. It was a bit odd that after I left the hospital no one had contacted me to see if I wanted someone else to come w/ but not all that surprising. On the way to the house I passed mostly empty sidewalks as not many were out walking at this hour. I also passed trees and bushes and buildings and houses most of which were lit. when I got home I unlocked and opened the door.

I'd left the house and walked to the house where evan was. We'd talked and then drank a bit then fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning we'd gotten back at 5. School started at 8 but that's when id had breakfast after sleeping for only 3 hrs. I was an hr late to school. We'd gotten back at 5 bc my sister kate needed platelets and a bone marrow transplant at 11 at night. Actually shed needed it a few hours before but my parents didn't come home from their high school reunion untill 11. And right away we'd rushed to the hospital. Actually I hadn't eaten breakfast.

After the others left for school/work I did. Kate was the only one who didn't go to either.

At school I met my friends Keisha, Joan, Janis and Stephanie rose in front of my locker.

"Omygod you guys," I said.

"What?" Keisha asked.

"You will not believe what happened at breakfast this morning."

"Yeah I have a story about breakfast too," Janis said.

"Yeah but I said it first."

"Okkk…."

"What a stupid lame short argument. That wasn't an even an argument," Joan said.

Janis turned to her; "shut up I wanna hear what she's gonna say."

"So what happened?" Stephanie asked.

"Mom told me I had to eat and then on her way to work she told dad she didn't have time for this."

"So. First she acts like she cares and then she leaves showing you she. doesn't," Joan said.

"Wow," Janis said.

"Yeah."

"Well you are getting thin," Stephanie told me.

I turned to her; "oh and you're not?"

I was a bit put out by all that had gone on this morning and by not having gotten much sleep.

"Ok I just tried to help its. A little scary."

"Our moms always make sure we eat breakfast," Joan said.

"You're not helping," Janis told her.

I turned to them; "yeah and that's great for you. But it doesn't help me at all."

"Are you….do you want something to eat?" Keisha asked.

"Yes. No. maybe. I don't know."

"Ok well, there's a granola bar in my purse if. You want it."

"Thanks."

"Sure. You know me always prepared."

"So what's your news?" I asked Janis.

"Our moms wont let us date," she told me.

"But they dated! Back in high school!"

"Yeah I know its really stupid."

"And got married," Joan said proudly.

Amanda

After that Keisha and Stephanie pulled me aside.

"what?" I asked.

"honey, we're worried about you," Stephanie told me.

"yeah youre um. you've been getting thin. Well you were always thin but thinner," Keisha said.

"are you. Is everything ok?"

"you guys seem scared of me," I told them.

"its not that we're scared of you, exactly. We're scared to hurt you. You just look so damn breakable."

"well. Im not."

Off to the side I saw pansy watching.

"Amanda were not going to drop you suddenly to go help someone else like your parents have," Stephanie said.

This struck me. And. Made me so comfortable I wanted to leave run.

"well thanks but, you don't have to do that."

"we're not doing it bc we have to."

"do you want to have lunch w/ us?" Stephanie asked.

"no. that's the last thing I want right now is food," I said.

"and thats where youre wrong," Keisha said.

"you cant make me eat," I said and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mandy**

A few minutes later I got a text;

So, your sister's in the hospital again the same day you got sick and the very same day your other sister held a concert for said sister. And what are you going to do now? Get sicker? Right bc that'll get you far. Well whatever it is I hope youre feeling better sweetie. xoxo.

I wondered whod sent me the text. My only clue was evan who often used that term of endearment.

"hey evan?" I asked from my spot on the ground.

He looked at me; "yeah?"

"did you just text me?"

Which seems weird since he was right next to me.

"no no."

"oh. Ok."


	5. Chapter 5

After the meeting evan and I'd gone to his place.

That night Evan and I were in his living room.

"So," he said.

"Yeah?" I asked from my spot on the rectangular black leather sofa.

He was on the floor which was less comfortable.

"Tom told me he thinks you should make a CD."

Tom was the 20 year old boyfriend of our 16 year old sister Alexa.

I could barely get the words out of my mouth; "I…..he…..what?"

"He told me. He thinks you should. Make-"

"Yeah I know I'm just. Wow."

"Surprised."

"Yeah. I'll have to find somewhere to record and make a track list and make cover art and buy the cases and all. That."

"Dad and I could help you w/ the cover art."

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's necessary as it, again, tells the connections between Ashley's family and the glee club before they actually meet. Mandy doesn't know it at the time but the guy she bumps into is puck. Also, this chapter has to do with why she cuts.

_**Mandy**_

_I ran out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk into the dark. I ran down the cement sidewalk as far from the hotel as I could get. I kept running until I bumped into the solid body of someone tall._

_"Oh," I said having no idea who I'd bumped into, "sorry."_

_I remembered to be polite in my time of distress._

_"That's alrite," he said._

_"I,um. I need to find a bathroom."_

_My fingers itched for a razorblade._

_"Ok there's one in the hotel."_

_"No not that hotel I can't go back there!"_

_"Ok ok we'll go to another one calm down," he told me putting his arm around me._

_I shrugged it off: "don't you touch me!"_

_His arm slipped off._

_He held his hands up in defense: "ok ok."_

_"And I'm not going to a hotel with you."_

_"Look, miss," he began._

_"Amanda," I supplied._

_"Right, Amanda. For some reason you won't go back to the hotel you just came from. Now my family and I are staying in one further up the road. Where there'r bathrooms. You comin or not?"_


	7. Chapter 7

I thought back to the conversation my dad and id had a few weeks ago. It was time for dinner. He came up to my room. Because of a relapse I couldn't breathe very well. This meant my heart wasn't getting the nutrients it needed. My dad told me I was having heart palpitations which confused me because my heart had been the same it always was. He got that this was confusing and frustrating. And frightening. He was frustrated that I hadn't eaten in so long. He told me I needed to eat something to which id said he couldn't make me eat. He wasn't going to let me do this to myself. He never said what I had to eat. When I first started not eating I'd had a choice. But that's the things with addictions is pretty soon they control you.


	8. Chapter 8

It was an hour later, 6 p.m. when we all left t he choir room.

"Mandy," Mr. Schue said as I was exiting.

I turned to him; "yeah?"

"I need to see you."

"Ok."

Everyone else left the room. Mr. Schue went and sat on the piano bench. The room was quiet. Still. Outside it had grown dark.

"Sit down," he told me.

I went over and sat on the bleachers.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked me.

"From?"

"The other day, when you passed out. you've been coming to rehearsal since so I gather you must be."

"Yeah. Well that, and the show's nearing, so."

He nodded; "right. what do you think?"

"Of?"

"The show...Rachel...Brian."

"Oh, I'm excited for it. Rachel's a little busy but she can be nice. Her dads are so nice. Brian's great."

"Your parents aren't?"

"That's what she asked. It's just. My dad's busy."

"Oh. And your mom?"

"Um. It's personal."

"Oh ok."

"Um, I really..." I began.

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Ok."

"Have you been eating?"

"That's a really personal question."

"I know. But it's just you and I here. You know that Miss Pillsbury's my fiancee."

"Yes and I also know that she's the guidance counselor."

"That's right. Her door's always open."

"Yeah. I know."

"The reason I'm asking was because the other day Chris and Amber came to me, to discuss costuming. Yours had to be taken in quite a bit."

"Oh."


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday**

**Mandy**

It was the next day, 4 p.m. All of us, with the exception of Ashley and Puck, were in the choir room for glee club rehearsal. We were sitting on the gray carpeted bleachers waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive.

"Where's Ashley?" Rachel asked.

"Probably with Puck," Chris replied, slightly annoyed.

"I wouldn't, be, surprised," Serena, who'd joined us, put in.

"She's very sweet," Autumn, another new member, said.

"Yeah. When she wants to be."

Yes Ashley could be sweet but given shed broken up with Serena this was an instance in which she wasn't.

Mr. Schue walked in.

"Alrite let's get stated on the - where's Puck? And Ashley?" he asked, interrupting himself.

"Dinno," Cory said.

"Has anyone heard from them?"

"No," Dianna said.

"But they're probably together," Serena responded.

"Ok, well...while we wait let's get started on the Wicked number."

We stood up and gathered around the large black piano. A minute before the pianist started playing, Serena introduced herself to Mr. Schue. He'd already met Autumn as she'd talked to him earlier about being in the musical.

The pianist started playing.

When we were rehearsing the song for the second time we heard voices out in the hall.

"God I have such a headache. Could these lights _be_ any brighter?" the female one said.

"You're just hungover," the male one said.

The pianist stopped playing. Dianna and I looked at each other.

"That's Ashley and Puck," I whispered.

"Yeah no kidding," Serena said.

"Where have you been? You're 30 minutes late!" Mr. schue said.

"And with the show this close..." Rachel said, meaning we couldn't afford for anyone to be late.

We turned to the doorway where Ashley and Puck were.

"Stop yelling. We were..." Ashley said.

"Drinking. Yeah, we know," Serena said.

"Well maybe some of us _need_..."

Ashley stepped towards Serena.

"Yeah just like some of us _need_ to have sex with him!" Serena shouted.

She stepped towards Ashley.

"Hey guys guys," Mr. Schue, said stepping in between them.

"See this is why I was late!" Ashley said.

"Ashley, we need you here when it starts," Rachel told her.

"Ashley, Rachel. Stop for a minute," Mr. Schue told the pianist.

He did.

"Ok now what happened?" Mr. Schue asked.

"They were-" Serena began

Mr. schue looked at here: "I want to hear it from them."

"Oh. Ok."

He turned back to Ashley and Puck.

"What happened?"

"She's a little hungover," Puck explained.

"But I knew I had to get here," Ashley added.

Because she knew how important it was to be at each rehearsal with the show this close.

"Ok, thank you for being honest. Do you think you'll be able to rehearse?"

"No."

"Ok, you can go. But I'll need to see you after."

"Ok."

They left, and we continued.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mandy**

It was that morning and Miss Pillsbury had called me into her office. I was just sitting down when she came in.

"Hello Amanda, sorry I'm late. Mr. Schue wanted to talk to me. Would you like some tea?"

"It's Mandy. And maybe."

"You look cold. I'll make 2, and then it's here if you want it. If not that's ok."

"Ok."

She stuck a ceramic cup inside her black microwave, then set the time.

"I'm always cold," I said.

"Mmm. It's been cold lately," she returned.

"Yeah it has."

Inside, the microwave whirred.

"What kind of tea is that?" I asked.

"Peppermint. It feels like a peppermint tea kind of day. Do you ever have days like that?"

"Yeah, but tea only warms you up temporarily."

"Oh? What do you mean by that?"

"You know. People are. er. their attention is only temporarily there. When your sister's sick, or..."

"Oh. I heard."

The microwave beeped, signaling the end. Miss Pillsbury took the cup out and set it on her gray desk in front of me, then stuck another cup in the microwave and set the time.

"You said you're always cold," she mentioned.

"Yeah, but winter's the perfect time for it. You know. Everyone's bundled up, so you...fit in."

"Do you feel like you don't fit in?"

"No that's just the problem. Is I fit in too much."

"How do you mean?"

"At home Dad's attention is focused on Kate, my sister."

"Mmmhmm."

"Who Ashley's been helping also. And now Anna's sick. In the grand scheme of things I'm barely noticed here. It's why I'm always cold."

"Mmmhmm and there's nothing wrong with that."

With being cold. With wanting more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mandy**

It was around 8 that night. Everyone but Ashley, Puck, Chris and Tina were sitting in the auditorum. The pizza and Subway had arrived and everyone but me was eating. I was sitting next to Adam when Santana approached us.

"Hey sugar you doin anything later tonight?" she asked Adam.

"Um Santana we're going to be stuck because of the snow," I pointed out.

"Well there's lots of empty space...you know, bathrooms, classrooms, hallways."

"What's your point?" Adam asked.

"It's good for..." she leaned in.

"Sex," she whispered.

"No. First off, that wouldn't be very comfortable. And secondly, I'm with Mandy."

"Oh so you are. Well that's cool I can go both ways."

"I don't think you get it."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mandy**

After the fight Mr. Schue sent Brian out into the hall. It was 8:20. I walked out into the hall and down it, a little worried about Brian's finding me and what he'd do to me.

"Hey Mandy," I heard his voice behind me.

"Fukoff."

I kept walking, not hearing anything more from him.

I turned left and went into the bathrooms. I heard retching coming from one of the stalls. In the empty bathroom it echoed, as would anything.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude...but...are you ok?" I asked.

"Wait you're sick of course you're not ok," I muttered.

"Man...Mandy?" a voice asked.

"Brittany?" I asked.

"Yeah, that you?"

"Yeah. Why you in here?"

"I'm sick," she replied.

Well yeah.

"So I gathered. With what?" I asked.

"No I mean. I haven't eaten."

"Oh."

I sank down against the bathroom wall.

"Yeah that'll do it," I told her.

"Can ducks fly?" she asked.

"I'm, sorry?"

"Not can. I mean, do they?

"Um."

I knew Brittany often made unintelligent remarks. Everyone knew that.

"Why?" I asked.

"I feel off. I'm so sick that for the life of me I can't remember."

"Oh. Yeah they do"

I'd been there.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"I want to lose weight," she replied.

Well obviously.

"Yeah I know that. But for who?"

"Oh. The cheerleading coach says we have to. Ever since Amber joined."

"So it's Amber's fault?"

"Well yeah kinda."


	13. Chapter 13

**Mandy**

It was 2 a.m. Except for Puck, Adam, Mike, Rachel and Brittany we were all sitting in the front hall. I was starting to feel sick, a combination of the alcohol and not having eaten in a few hours. I leaned against Cory.

"You you alrite?" he asked.

"Um."

I was a little dizzy.

Chris peered at me: "you ok?"

I drew in a breath.

"Honey what's wrong?" Ashley asked, also, looking at me.

"I'm. A little dizzy," I replied.

"Here," Cory positioned himself so that I was sitting in front of him.

He pulled me against him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Yeah a little."

I shivered and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Brrr," I said: "sorry."

"No you're fine."

"Can I get you anything?" Chris asked.

"Um," I breathed, "water."

"Ok."

I smiled: "thank you."

"Mmmhmm."

He stood.

"I told you, I'm always cold," I told Cory.

"I know but it's ok," he said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Mandy**

I went into the auditorium where Dianna and Amber were talking. I went down the slanted floor. They looked up when I entered.

"Hey," Amber said.

"Hi," Dianna said.

"Hi," I said.

"How are you?" Amber asked.

"Ok a bit dizzy. My legs hurt a bit."

I sat down on the stage next to Amber.

"Yeah that makes 2 of us."

"Why?" I asked her.

"I'm trying to lose weight but so far I haven't gotten very far."

"Why?"

"The cheerleading coach."

"Amber."

"What. Don't tell me not to and don't, tell me I'm not fat."

Dianna smiled: "vuluptous."

Amber looked ather: "shut it."

"I wasn't going to," I told Amber.

"Oh."

"I was going to tell you to be careful."

"Oh."

"Yeah they really suck."

"They?"

"Sorry, eating disorders."

"You have one?"

"Where've you been?"

"Hey."

"Sorry," I apologised: "and yes."


	15. Chapter 15

**Mandy**

I slowly made my way up the dark stairs and into the bathroom I heard talking coming from. Puck and Mercedes were talking.

I went in and sat down on the other side of Puck.

"Hi," I said in the darkness.

"Hey," Puck greeted me.

"Hey Mandy," Amber said.

"Dark in here."

"Yeah it is. Here."

Puck took something out of his pocket & flicked a flame on.

"Don't go burnin the place down," Amber said.

We heard her standing.

"Well think I'll go downstairs and see if there's any more of that pizza left," she informed us, and left.

"Still snowin out there?" Puck asked, flicking the lighter off.

"No."

"And Mike is...?"

"Idinno. Somewhere inside I think cause when Cory went back out he couldn't find him."

"Damn."

"Yeah well."

"Think he's schizophrenic?"

"Well it's a possibility, with that thing about the voices."

"How are you doing?" Puck asked.

In the dark I knew he was looking at me.

For the past 20 minutes I hadn't been able to breathe right.

"I...I can't breathe right," I said.

"You have heart palpitations honey," he told me.

"Thank you, captain obvious."

"Sorry. What did you want me to say?"

"Idinno."

"Oh. They're your body's way of telling you you need nutrients, for your heart. You eat, you're able to breathe better. And same with kidneys and leg pain," he continued.

"Oh. Well the latter 2 I already knew."

"Oh."

"Insomnia's a survival tactic and the dizziness..." I said.

"...is lack of oxygen to the brain."

"Yeah."

"Are you dizzy right now?" he asked.

I nodded; "yeah."

"Here cmere."

He pulled me close, putting his arm around me. I leaned into his warm body.

"You're warm," I observed.

"Mmm and I'm sexy too."

"Now don't you gettin all cocky on me," I said.

He laughed.

"Your Amber is not that great," he said.

"Thanks."

"How do you know so much about this?" I asked.

"One of my sisters died from an eating disorder."

"Oh."

He shifted next to me.

"Why do you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" I returned.

"You know. Not eat. Or. Have trouble with it, rather."

"Oh."

I shivered to keep myself warm. He took off his coat and put it around my shoulders.

"There. Better?"

"Yeah a little. Thanks."

"Mmmhmm."

He waited. It was quiet, in the dark.


	16. Chapter 16

**Mandy**

I was sitting in my hospital bed, crying and thinking about all that'd happened lately. We didn't know if my mom would make it and Kate had come down with the flu, which meant she'd be in the hospital at least another week. But she'd be home sooner than I would.

I hadn't eaten but had gotten my nutrients through an IV, which I was getting really tired of. Dad had told me that untill I started eating, I had to be hooked up to the IV. And as much as I didn't like it, I preferred the IV, since that was I didn't have to actually eat anything. It felt weird eating when Kate had been too sick too. She'd lost as much weight as I had. We both went into relapses but hers were purely physical, while mine were emotional as well as physical.

Earlier, Rose had brought me beautiful pink earrings she'd picked up at the department store. They were the color of rose quartz, a very light clear pink. I loved them. Evan had come and updated me, telling me that Mom was still at St. Luke's and Dad had been spending time with my sister Alexa's boyfriend's Tom's, aunt, Jennifer.

It wasn't fair; Kate got to be sick while I didn't. She had gotten attention from Mom, while I hadn't. And I didn't know if I'd ever be able to.

Back when my mom had been in high school, I knew she'd had eating issues as well. Had she not gotten into that car accident, she might've been able to help me, when she wasn't busy with Kate

-XXX-

A young woman Evan's age and my height walked into my hospital room. She was wearing a yellow dress and flats. She had light skin and long hair, in small waves, the kind that looks red in the sun. She came over and sat on the bed to the left of mine.

"Hi dear," she said.

"Hi."

"I'm Rebecca, Evan's girlfriend."

"Oh. I'm Amanda."

"I know, Evan's told me."

"Oh."

"How are you?"

"Ok I guess. I hate being in here though."

She smoothed the skirt of her dress: "yeah so does Kate."

"But at least she gets out."

"Mmmhmm."

"Everyone pays so much attention to her. Well, it was more my mom who did. My dad told me the only way I'll get out of here is if I eat. But it feels weird."

"Mmmhmm."


	17. Chapter 17

**Mandy**

After I left the park I went into the school and slowly made me way up into the choir room which was empty. I lied down on one of the steps of the gray bleachers and stared at the white ceiling. It was quiet in the room, the quietest place I'd been in awhile.

After about 20 minutes I heard the large round metal doorknob turn and click. A man's heavy footsteps came into the room. I tried to get up but found I couldn't as I was too dizzy.

"Mandy?" a voice asked.

I recognised it as Mr. Schue's.

"Um."

I was a little embarassed by having been caught not in class.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why aren't you in class?"

"I. um, I can't."

"Why what's wrong?"

"I'm sick."

"Oh does your dad know?"

"My dad's busy Mr. Schue, as usual."

"But not too busy for you?"

"Yeah, actually."

"Oh Amanda," he sighed.

"Yeah I know."

I felt tears brimming.

"And your mom?" he asked.

"Is in a coma."

"Wow I had no idea. I'm sorry. Your older siblings?"

"Are all busy."

"Oh. I can see why you came in here then. There's definately something about music."

"Yeah exactly. I can't do this Mr. Schue."

"Ok I'll notify the teachers."

That I wouldn't be in class.

"Ok."

He left.

When id told mr. schue I couldn't do this what id meant was going through the rest of the school day would've been too much for me.


	18. Chapter 18

**Mandy**

It was 3:20 a.m. I was sleeping

"Hey," Puck said.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"Ya gotta wake up."

"Why what happened did something happen?"

I was half asleep at this point.

"She still doesn't know," he told someone.

"No she doesn't," Ashley said.

I wondered what it was I still didn't know.

"Mandy?" Ashley asked.

I opened my eyes, blinked. I saw only darkness.

"Can you stand?"

"Um."

I tried to sit up but found I couldn't.

"That's ok," Ashley said; "but hey ya gotta get better."

This woke me up.

"What do you think I've been doing all this time?"

"Um. But between your hospital bills and Kate's...I don't know if we'll have enough."

"Oh so what, you're saying she's more important than I am?" I asked, sitting up quickly, then instantly regretting it.

"Fuk," I muttered as I got a head rush.

"Breathe," Puck told me calmly.

I did.

"No. What I'm saying is-" Ashley began.

"Ya know what? I don't wanna hear it."

I started to stand, holding onto the cold bathroom wall for support.

"Do you need help?" Ashley asked, standing also.

"No."

I ran quickly, unsteadily down the hall.

"Mandy be careful you'll-" Puck called.

A few yards down I fell down, tears springing to my eyes.

"Ow," I whispered, to no one.


	19. Chapter 19

**Mandy**

After Dianna had come back in and we'd all met Crystal I went out into the hall where Brian was sitting.

"Hey hun," he said as I sat down next to him.

"Hey um."

"Yeah?"

"I don't like that you talked to Dianna."

"I trust her."

"And…so…that means you don't trust me."

"No I didn't say that."

"Some things. You don't have to say."

"I know. And I do I just…it's just…it's complicated."

"How much more complicated can it get?"

"Mandy."

"What."

"It's not like that."

"Oh? Then how is it?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Mandy**

I was sitting in the hall. Brian had left after our argument. The auditorium door opened and out came Ashley. She sat down next to me.

"Honey," she said.

I looked at her.

"I have something to tell you. You won't like it."

I waited.

"Um Kate. Kate almost died. Today."

"What?"

"Dad was the one who found her. He was drawing when he felt something was wrong. He went upstairs and discovered she wasn't breathing. He performed CPR until the ambulance came. Jennifer followed them to the hospital where they now are with Evan and Rebecca."

"omygod."


End file.
